Juicy Jungle
- | characters = | new = Monklings in | released = | previous = 8 | next = 10 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} New features *The first time in level 164, monklings are seen in liquorice locks. Levels This episode contains levels 141 - 160. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 162 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 163 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 164 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = Monklings in | level5 = 165 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 166 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 167 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 168 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 169 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 170 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 171 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 172 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 173 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 174 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 175 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 176 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 177 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 178 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 179 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 180 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery |-| Levels= Level 161 Mobile V1.png|Level 161 - |link=Level 161 Level 162 Mobile V1-1.png|Level 162 (Section 1) - |link=Level 162 Level 162 Mobile V1-2.png|Level 162 (Section 2) - |link=Level 162 Level 162 Mobile V1-3.png|Level 162 (Section 3) - |link=Level 162 Level 162 Mobile V1-4.png|Level 162 (Section 4) - |link=Level 162 Level 163 Mobile V3.png|Level 163 - |link=Level 163 Level 164 Mobile V1.png|Level 164 - |link=level 164 Level 165 Mobile V1-Board 1.png|Level 165 (Section 1) - |link=Level 165 Level 165 Mobile V1-Board 2.png|Level 165 (Section 2) - |link=Level 165 Level 165 Mobile V1-Board 3.png|Level 165 (Section 3) - |link=Level 165 Level 166 Mobile V2.png|Level 166 - |link=Level 166 Level 167 Mobile V1.png|Level 167 - |link=Level 167 Level 168 Mobile V1-1.png|Level 168 (Section 1) - |link=Level 168 Level 168 Mobile V1-2.png|Level 168 (Section 2) - |link=Level 168 Level 168 Mobile V1-3.png|Level 168 (Section 3) - |link=Level 168 Level 168 Mobile V1-4.png|Level 168 (Section 4) - |link=Level 168 Level 168 Mobile V1-5.png|Level 168 (Section 5) - |link=Level 168 Level 168 Mobile V1-6.png|Level 168 (Section 6) - |link=Level 168 Level 168 Mobile V1-7.png|Level 168 (Section 7) - |link=Level 168 Level 168 Mobile V1-8.png|Level 168 (Section 8) - |link=Level 168 Level 169 Mobile V1.png|Level 169 - |link=Level 169 Level 170 Mobile V1.png|Level 170 - |link=Level 170 Level 171 Mobile V1.png|Level 171 - |link=level 171 Level 172 Mobile V1.png|Level 172 - |link=Level 172 Level 173 Mobile V1.png|Level 173 - |link=level 173 Level 174 Mobile V1.png|Level 174 - |link=Level 174 Level 175 Mobile V1.png|Level 175 - |link=Level 175 Level 176 Mobile V1.png|Level 176 - |link=level 176 Level 177 Mobile V2-1.png|Level 177 (Section 1) - |link=level 177 Level 177 Mobile V2-2.png|Level 177 (Section 2) - |link=level 177 Level 177 Mobile V2-3.png|Level 177 (Section 3) - |link=level 177 Level 177 Mobile V2-4.png|Level 177 (Section 4) - |link=level 177 Level 178 Mobile V1-1.png|Level 178 (Section 1) - |link=Level 178 Level 178 Mobile V1-2.png|Level 178 (Section 2) - |link=Level 178 Level 178 Mobile V1-3.png|Level 178 (Section 3) - |link=Level 178 Level 179 Mobile V1.png|Level 179 - |link=level 179 Level 180 Mobile V1.png|Level 180 - |link=level 180 |-| Miscellaneous= Juicy Jungle cover.jpg| It's a jungle out there.. and it's Jellylicious! Go wild in our NEW Episode, the Juicy Jungle! Out now for Android! �� Trivia *The biscuit that seems to be floating on the river, is actually a fin of an unknown shark. *Levels 61, 70, 76, 79 and 80 were buffed in this update. **All levels in Ice Cream Alps (Level 141, 142, 143, 144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149, 150, 151, 152, 153, 154, 155, 156, 157, 158 and 159) exept level 160 were redesigned in this update. Category:Episodes